Arthur Pedragon's Consort
by weepingelm
Summary: Four years had passed Arthur was preparing for his Consorts twenty first birthday celebrations. Camelot had been at peace since Arthur had become King, would this continue, would the golden age the druids spoke of happen? Canon A/U Slash Alpha/Omega
1. Chapter 1

Can be read as stand alone but better if you read Arthur Pendragon's Omega first

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Four years had passed since the wedding and coronation of Arthur Pendragon at thirty one he was in his prime. His Kingdom of Camelot had flourished since then. Magic was now accepted and the druids had taken their place back in society. The Princess Morgana Pendragon had given birth to a son Mordred he was now one year old and the apple of both his parents and the King and his consort's eyes. Both Morgana and Merlin Arthur's consort had worked together to bring magic back in a way that was acceptable to all. They had a teacher, one of the druid chieftains, Iseldir who had taught them to control their powers and he agreed that Consort Merlin was the strongest Warlock he had ever seen. Morgana was also a strong magic user but she also had the gift of sight.

Not only had Arthur legalised magic but he had given the omega's rights, they were now seen as equal to all other citizens and revered instead of treated as broodmares. Although it had only been four years already it was noticed that numbers of Omegas being born had risen. Kilgarrah the Great Dragon, who now flew free, told Arthur that was because the magic was coming back to the land as the balance was restored.

King Arthur was pleased with how his people were prospering and with new treaties peace had been achieved. It had been touch and go for a while King Bayard had been unhappy not to have a match for his daughter but Arthur had conceded a strip of disputed land as compensation. King Cenred continued to make noises but had not as yet felt strong enough to attack his much stronger neighbour.

The only disappointment to Arthur was the lack of a child. Since his omega had lost his first unborn child, as a result of torture ordered by Uther Pendragon, Arthur's father and previous King, he had not conceived another. The physician and the druids both believed Consort Merlin would conceive again but he was young yet and had suffered greatly at the time. In fact it had taken him a full two years to accept the loss and stop blaming himself. Arthur wasn't sure what he would have done in that time had his Mother in law not stayed at Camelot. Merlin was about to celebrate his twenty first birthday and visitors were arriving from far and wide for the celebrations King Arthur had planned for his husband and Omega.

Despite the loss of his child Arthur had never regretted marrying his soulmate. The two were as in love now as they had ever been. Merlin had recently regained much of his sass and spark that had been missing for so long and Arthur loved him all the more for it. He couldn't begin to imagine his life with the more traditional meek omega, he loved the challenge Merlin set him, even though at times like now he would gladly strangle him. Merlin had used his magic to leave behind his knight protectors and had disappeared off on Kilgarrah. Arthur shouldn't be worried after all the dragon would protect Merlin to his dying breath but even so….


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin was flying high above Camelot, like this he felt free and without responsibility. He would have happily married Arthur without the expectation of being a Consort as well as the need for an heir. He had come to terms with the loss of his babe although he knew he would never forget, but he didn't feel he had repaid his husband the king for all his kindness and eventually Arthur would regret marring him if the much long for child did not appear. After all Arthur had killed his own father as a result.

Kilgarrah broke into his thoughts as they flew over the countryside "Young Warlock you must go back, your mate is worried. I don't mind helping you find peace but I am not a horse and enough is enough"

"Thank you Kilgarrah, I just needed to get away from all the preparations, how I hate the seamstresses and all the fuss" Merlin knew that Kilgarrah did him great honour in allowing him to escape just for a while. Take me back then although I do wish sometimes we could fly away forever"

"You and your mate have much to achieve together yet young Warlock. It will be a long time before you have completed your destinies."

Merlin rolled eyes "So you say, but when will you tell me what we must do?"

"All will become clear" Kilgarrah landed at the clearing they used for such a purpose It was far enough away from the castle not to disturb anyone. Gwaine and Lancelot were waiting for Merlin having seen the dragon approach.

As Merlin slipped off of Kilgarrah's back Gwaine strode forward clearly angry. "When are you going to stop doing this?" he demanded

Merlin looked sheepish as Kilgarrah's laugh boomed across the clearing. "Never, I fear"

"You should know better you over grown lizard" Gwaine said fearlessly to the dragon. Over the years the dragon and knights had developed a healthy respect for each other, each knowing their place in caring for Merlin. "Why do you take him off?"

"So he can find peace, we are kin" Kilgarrah said simply "I would allow no harm to come to Emrys" with that he took off.

Merlin looked at his knights and friends "I'm sorry but it got too much"

"Sire, you are twenty one by now you should be fully aware of your duty" Lancelot quietly reprimanded the omega. The beta knight was the peacekeeper and often found himself between the Omega and the alpha knight.

"I know my duty, but sometimes I just need to escape, as Kilgarrah said I am safe with him."

Gwaine snorted "Tell that to your alpha! He has enough on his plate without worrying about you! Thank goodness I haven't got an omega yet! You are enough to put anyone off"

Merlin grinned "One day you will have your own mate, then maybe I will get some peace. Look at Lancelot he doesn't get so wound up, Gwen keeps him grounded up"

"Under the thumb more like" Gwaine snorted "If even the Prime alpha can't control his omega what hope does a beta have?" he glared at Merlin "Come on back we go and let your Alpha deal with you."

Merlin walked between his two knights. The past few years had seen him gain height, he was now slightly taller than his alpha, but he still had the slender build of an omega. In fact Arthur worried that he was to thin, and was always trying to get him to eat more. He was even more striking in appearance than he had been, as he had developed into an adult. This cheekbones were more pronounced and he had become as graceful in appearance, although he was sometimes still clumsy. His long limbs seemed to manage to tangle themselves at the slightest opportunity. His smile still lit up any room and made any of his sins disappear. This showed as they joined an impatient King near the training grounds.

Arthur stormed towards them his face like thunder "Where have you been!" he demanded of his omega.

Merlin hunched down slightly at the tone of his alpha but even then he grinned, and said "Off for a fly, I was fed up….please don't be such a prat you know I was safe"

Arthur seeing the grin felt his heart melt, he lowered his voice "You know how worried I get, not to mention your knights. Besides there is still lots to do"

Merlin walked closer and put his arms round Arthur and tucked his head on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur found himself hugging Merlin back and planting a kiss on the top of the raven hair.

"So whipped" Gwaine grunted

Arthur glared at the knight "Now Merlin go and see Morgana she was looking for you, something about your clothing. Also your mother was looking for you"

Lancelot grinned at that "That's someone who you can't charm Sire" he told Merlin

"No with a bit of luck the Lady Hunith will box your ears" Gwaine retorted "I would if your alpha would let me"

Arthur growled deeply his alpha instincts raising up to protect his omega "That will be treason" he snarled at the knight.

Gwaine shrugged "Nah Princess that would be justice, your omega is giving me grey hairs."

Arthur took a deep breath he often found it difficult to control his protective instincts for his omega, but he also knew that all his knights would give their lives for Merlin if necessary, and Gwaine and Lancelot more than most. "Escort him to his mother." He unclasped Merlin's arms from around his waist. "Go little hawk, I will be with you as soon as I can"

As always the endearment made Merlin's insides curl with happiness, he quickly kissed Arthur and went with the knights. He knew that Arthur was following them with his eyes and gave a quick shake of his arse as he walked. Leon and Percival chuckled. Leon looked at his brother in law "Gwaine's right you're whipped"

Arthur whirled round "And you're not?" he demanded "Morgana may not be as cheeky but she has you on a short leash"

Sir Percival smiled he had recently been married to Freya who had reached the age to leave the den, he parents had decided to leave her there for safety, but she had got to know her alpha well in that time and Merlin had also visited his friend frequently. Freya was a meek omega and although much younger than her alpha, not unusual, they were a true match and happy. Being very well suited. Percival adorned his omega and was happy that she was so different in temperament than either Merlin or Morgana. In fact she was almost painfully shy and needed coaxing out of her shell. Percival was pleased that Freya and Merlin were such good friends as he protected her when in the company of other omegas. Merlin was as fiercely protective of his friends as any alpha. As usual the big knight said nothing.

Leon looked at Percival "Come on stop your grinning we have work to do, the new recruits need beating into shape." Leon found Percival ideal for that job. His size intimidated the newbies but he always kept his cool and made sure not to hurt them too much. Whereas sometimes Gwaine and Elyan got carried away, quite forgetting they were facing much less experienced fighters.

Arthur left them to it and went to speak to Geoffrey, unknown to Merlin not only were the celebrations to mark his twenty first birthday but also to name him as official Court Warlock. Over the past few years with magic legal Merlin's powers had grown considerably. With Iseldir, the druid chieftain's tuition both Merlin and Morgana had grown into their powers to such an extent that Merlin especially had developed further than anyone could even begin to match. Morgana had already been named High Priestess, but Arthur had wanted to allow Merlin time to fully recover. But Arthur wanted Merlin to have the post after all he the most powerful sorcerer known, so it was only right. It might also make it easier if he ever had to rule in Arthur's place if the King was away for any reason. Arthur knew that Cenred had been building up his army and feared it was to attack Camelot. It was rumoured that Essetir's King also now had a High Priestess of his own and one that was willing to us dark magic, if that was true then the peace might not hold much longer. Arthur had already asked Kilgarrah to keep an eye on the border for him. The Great Dragon was willing to do that even though he had no real reason to help Camelot, after spending years chained up, but Arthur was only pleased that for some reason he had agreed without questioning why.

That evening Arthur and Merlin dined quietly together. The alpha wanted to give his omega time to relax before the next day's festivities. He knew just how much Merlin hated to be in the limelight. After a simple meal served by the ever faithful and efficient George, Arthur dismissed him and the two men spent the evening together before retiring. As always curled up together in the large bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The day of the celebrations had arrived, Merlin was waiting to go to the Thone Room to be officially named the heir should anything happen to the King. Or at least that's what Merlin thought. Even now no one had told him he was to be Court Warlock. As far as the King was concerned Merlin had been heir since his coronation. Merlin was dressed in his new finery. A dark blue top and trousers, the colour that everyone said suited him best. As the large doors opened to let him into the Throne Room Merlin concentrated on not falling over his own feet. He could not remember being so nervous since King Uther's time. He looked to the end of the hall and straight at Arthur. The King had told him to do just that and pretend no one else was in the room. Merlin walked tall and proud not wanting to disappoint his Alpha. As he reached the front of the hall he knelt on the cushion before the King.

Arthur smiled at him before speaking "We are gathered here today, on the Consorts coming of age to officially name Merlin Pendragon as the heir apparent of Camelot. But also to name him Court Warlock and as such chief advisor to the King."

Merlin lifted his head enough to look Arthur in the eye, he was shocked and surprised, but knew better than to speak. Arthur looked at Merlin "Do you swear to use your powers for the benefit of the peoples of Camelot, to never use dark magic and to support and advice your king as to your conscience and to the best of your ability. And if the need arise reign in my stead as I myself would reign"

Merlin looked into Arthur's eyes and hoped he said the right thing "I do" he said simply.

"Do you swear allegiance and fealty to me, King Arthur your sovereign monarch?"

"I, Merlin Pendragon, solemnly swear my fealty and allegiance to you King Arthur and to the people of Camelot." Merlin wasn't sure if those were the correct words but they felt right and the proud look in his alpha's eyes encouraged him.

Arthur raised his sword and touched the blade to both Merlin's shoulders "I pronounce you Court Warlock of Camelot"

With that Arthur held out his hand to help Merlin to his feet. Then as they turned together to face the court Arthur smiled a smile full of love as he looked around at the courtiers "My omega, my heir and my Court Warlock "Merlin Pendragon" with that they sat on their thrones side by side as the lords and knight swore fealty to Merlin as heir.

Afterwards the two walked out hand in hand and back to their rooms to rest before the feast later. The minute the door shut Merlin turned to Arthur "YOU CLOTPOLE! Why didn't you warn me?"

"Because my little hawk you would have become a nervous wreck. You did me proud today and I recognised that if you had known before it would have caused you to panic." He lent forward and taking the omega in his arms kissed him. "I'm I not right my idiot?"

Merlin glared at his husband "I am not an idiot!"

"And I am not a Clotpole, nor a Cabbagehead or a Pratt but you call me all these things" he paused and looking at Merlin with a smirk "I do believe you should remove your fine new garments before they're ruined, after all you need to wear them later."

Merlin frowned "Why would they get ruined?"

Arthur leered at his husband "Because my love we have several hours to fill and I intend to ravish you!"

Merlin blushed and looked down "I still find it hard to accept that you want me" he said softly.

"Then you really are an idiot, come on get rid of these clothes I command you" the voice was teasing and soft.

Merlin's eyes flashed golden and they were immediately naked. "Such as bad thing to use magic for" Merlin protested.

"Hardly, it saves my precious time, and you know how busy I am." With that Arthur pulled Merlin to the bed.

Two hours later the two men were having a bath before redressing, this time without magic. Then they went down to the Great Hall where the room had been decorated and a feast laid out. There was a cheer as they entered the room. Before sitting down Arthur took Merlin to the balcony to show the new Court Warlock to the public. There was a cheer as the two men walked out. They were very popular with the people, who had prospered under the new King. The feast lasted well into the night. Morgana sat beside her brother with Leon at her side. Their son was too young to attend but was being well looked after by Gwen, who was relieved part way through the evening by Freya so she could also attend the celebrations.

Merlin was exhausted when they finally returned to their chambers, and fell almost immediately into a deep sleep, snuggled into Arthur's arms. Merlin still found being in the public eye difficult. Some months before he had confessed to Morgana that he felt he was being judged for not having a young one. When Arthur had found out he scolded his omega "If we never have a child I am content. Morgana has a child and he can always take over if that happens." But even so it did worry the omega. He had only had three heats in the past four years and it did play on his mind.

The next morning Arthur woke as he normally did as the sun rose. He lay looking at his omega, something he loved to do. There was a knock on the door and George entered with their breakfast. It took Arthur several goes to wake the sleeping omega. But once awake they ate together before Arthur headed out to training. "We have the rest of the day off, so later we can go for a ride if you like, Have a picnic by the river, Morgana and Leon can come and bring young Mordred"

Merlin smiled and agreed he would speak to his sister in law. So they together with Hunith set off that afternoon with several of the knights as guards and spent time relaxing by the river. Later that evening Merlin didn't feel well. Arthur immediately sent for Gaius who could find nothing wrong and suggested perhaps all the excitement had caused it. "A good night's rest my boy" he told Merlin "And take it easy in the morning."

"But I have my new duties" Merlin protested "I'm not sure what they are but I am Court Warlock now"

Arthur sighed "You have been doing the job for the past couple of years, I will want you to come to every council session but otherwise carry on as you have been doing. You and Morgana have already been working on all you need to. If Gaius says rest then rest you will"

Once Gaius had left Arthur made Merlin get into bed "I will just finish some paperwork and I will join you" he promised

Arthur was surprised when he found Merlin already asleep when he retired. The omega was notorious for not sleeping until Arthur was with him. Very carefully Arthur changed and crept into bed careful gathering Merlin into his arms.

When Arthur woke the next morning he got up leaving Merlin asleep. He ate in the ante room and ordered George to let Merlin sleep on. But he was surprised when he returned after training to find Merlin still asleep and that he hadn't moved all morning. Deciding his slender omega needed to eat he woke him and made him eat and drink something before letting him fall asleep once more. Arthur then went to see Gaius "I am worried, why is he so sleepy? Is he ill?"

Gaius smiled "I think not Sire. I didn't mention it yesterday because I wanted to keep your consort calm, as I know he has stressed himself up about his condition. I didn't say anything in front of him in case I am wrong, but I believe he may well be going into a heat." Gaius paused

Arthur found himself grinning. Gaius however continued caution clear in his tone. "As Merlin has been more accepting of things, I believe his body is healing to such an extent that his heat cycle may return to normal. He has put on weight over the past months. If he does then if he rests now it can only help. As you know a heat can be hard on an omega. If I am wrong I don't want Merlin to feel he is a failure."

"I have made it clear I don't consider him a failure in anyway" Arthur protested

"I know Sire, but your consort is an omega, they are made to have children, to be more fertile than betas, but due to his early treatment thing have been on hold for a time. I always thought he would recover with patience and love" Gaius placed his hand on Arthur's arm "You have been very understanding, but you are a King and gossip is sure to reach Merlin. He knows like many that you need an heir"

"Gossip! Who? I will through anyone in the cells that dares to say anything" Arthur's anger was palpable

"You can't stop it Sire! It is the way of the world. Just call me if you think I need to see Merlin, otherwise I will keep things low key so not to stress him. I will brew some honey teas and make the necessary preparations, but say nothing just in case." The physician cautioned.

Arthur left Gaius both excited and worried. He would have to hide things from Merlin, but his lover was always good at picking up on his emotions. He hoped against all hope that Merlin did go into heat and that they would be successful, he couldn't bear the thought of Merlin's disappointment otherwise. Much as he wanted a child, he wanted Merlin to be happy even more.


	4. Chapter 4

Apologise once more for delay in posting

...

Arthur made sure to catch up with all he could, just in case Merlin was going into heat. In truth there wasn't a lot to be done and if anything came up Morgana and Leon would be more than capable of handling it. Arthur was proud of how his sister had coped with her transition in status. They had become even closer since their father's death. Within the Kingdom there was very little discontent. There were a few of Uther's old supporters that muttered on occasion and some who disagreed with the omega's new position in society but they were few and far between. Arthur was even making progress in making the treaties between the Kingdoms stronger. He hoped one day to have the same laws for all the five Kingdoms, bring greater prosperity to all. But for now he was content with how things were going.

As soon as he could Arthur went down to the training grounds, he knew the first knights would be down there and wanted to get some training in, especially if he might be indisposed for a while. Gaius had thought it might be a couple of days before Merlin's heat kicked in and until then his husband would be sleeping a lot. The men were his friends as well as first knights, Merlin had gradually convinced him it wasn't weak to have friends and they would be good for him. So unlike his father he had developed strong feelings for the first knights, to the point he thought of them as brothers. Arthur also knew that the men considered his omega to be their younger brother and would do anything for the younger man. Gwaine and Lancelot in particular were very close to Merlin and remained his personal guards. Arthur had made up several beat knights to full knight status. Although not as physically as strong as the alphas many made excellent knights.

It was Gwaine that asked after Merlin "How is Merlin? George tells me he was going to rest this morning. Did he overdo it yesterday?" there was real concern in his voice

Arthur wasn't prepared to say anything about a possible heat, he didn't want it to get back to his omega of it didn't happen. "No just feeling tired" Arthur said with a smile. But later he spoke to Leon privately "I don't want you to say anything, not even to Morgana but Gaius thinks Merlin might be going into heat. I want you to know as you and my sister will be in charge of it happens. But in case it doesn't happen I don't want anyone to know. Merlin already feels bad enough and I understand there has been gossip in the castle about us not having children"

Leon nodded "I understand Sire, and no one will hear from me." He paused "But I wish you luck Arthur it will be very good news. Rest assured if I hear of gossip it will be dealt with."

"No leave it Leon, unless it is vicious in intent. When I first heard I was angry, but it is to be expected. I am not worried if necessary your children will succeed me" he looked at his brother in law "I wish you to keep it from Morgana so Merlin suspects nothing. I won't have him getting upset."

"You are a good man Arthur, many alphas would not be so happy" Leon admitted

"It is not his fault! We would have had a child already if it were not for Uther! I still hate that man for what he did to Merlin and our child" Arthur couldn't help his eyes going in the direction where their child was buried. Merlin had refused to have the tiny remains placed in the crypt where Uther lay. Instead the tiny coffin was in the orchard until such times as Arthur and Merlin were laid to rest when their child would join them. Arthur looked at his friend "I am going to check on my Omega and eat with him. I trust you to keep my confidence"

"You can Sire" Leon realised why Arthur didn't want Morgana to know, she might not be able to hide her excitement. So much as he hated keeping things from his omega wife he would do so. He just hope she didn't see anything with her powers.

The next two days saw things progress much the same, Merlin felt lethargic and slept a lot. It was on the third day when Arthur was on the practice field when the king received a message from George that things started to change. Before Merlin had come into his life Arthur had barely tolerated his manservant. He was a fawning man even if efficient, he had also had a very strange sense of humour. But Arthur had gone through so many servants his father has forced him to keep George. But gradually under Merlin's influence George had changed and Arthur now respected and valued his manservant. Merlin seemed to have that effect on so many, he seemed able to bring out the best in people. George in return was now more loyal to Merlin than he was to Arthur, which to Arthur was a good thing. So Arthur realised if George was asking him to go to his chambers then he would.

Arthur left the training ground and went as quickly as he could to his chambers, there he was met by George in the anti-room. "Sire your Consort Omega is acting very strangely. He has been collecting all the best furs from there summer storage and placing them on the bed, he was drawn all the drapes round and has spent the last hour hidden away arranging them"

Arthur knew immediately what was happening and knew also that George did but was too polite to say. Merlin was nest building prior to his full heat. "Go to the kitchen George and bring all of Merlin's favourite foods, he needs to eat and also inform the Court Physician."

George immediately left to do as asked while Arthur went into his sleeping chambers. He walked up to the four poster and pulled the drapes back to see Merlin fussing over the furs.

"Little Hawk come here and eat with me" he smiled at the sight before him. Merlin was flushed and intent on what he was doing. Arthur held out his hand and using his Alpha voice said "Come"

Merlin scuttled across the bed to his alpha "I need to do this!" he protested

"You need to eat with me little one" Arthur took his omegas slander hand and made the younger man join him at the table just as George arrived with the food. Once it was on the table Arthur made Merlin start to eat. He knew that during a heat omegas didn't eat much and that Merlin would need all the strength and nourishment he could get. Arthur hand fed Merlin the choicest pieces of food, Merlin glared at him but did as he was told, even if he did keep looking back at the bed.

They were just finishing the meal when Gaius arrived, he took one look at Merlin and nodded before coming closer and asking the omega "How are you feeling today my boy"

Merlin looked at Gaius "I am fine, I want to sort out my bed, but this clotpole makes me eat"

Gaius smiled "You needed to eat" he moved closer and touched Merlin's face "You are going into heat so eat all you can" he turned to Arthur "Sire shall I inform Sir Leon that you will be in seclusion?"

Arthur put his arm round Merlin and smiled at him fondly "Indeed if you think it is time."

Gaius chuckled "It is I believe you have but less than an hour before your omega is in full heat."

Merlin stared at both his alpha and the physician hardly believing his ears "Heat! What makes you think that?"

Arthur smiled at his omega "The tiredness, the nest making, did that not give you a clue?"

Merlin's face changed as the realisation hit him "Oh" he blushed and then moved as close as he could to Arthur "Stay with me?" he asked timidly

"You have no need to ask Little Hawk" Arthur returned the hug "Thank you Gaius as of now I am in seclusion"

Gaius nodded and as he went out the door said "I will ask George to leave food and drink outside the door for you, remember what I said about making sure my great nephew eats and drinks" with that he was gone.

Arthur looked at Merlin then picked him up and walked through to the bedroom and placed his omega on the bed in the centre of his nest. "Stay while I clean myself and I will join you"

Merlin immediately started to fuss over the bed and totally ignored his alpha. Arthur washed and changed into his sleep clothes before joining Merlin in the bed. He then started to undress Merlin from his clothes and replaced them with his light weight clothes "Easier to remove when the time comes my love" he explained. "Now come here and let me look after you while we wait for your heat"

Arthur hugged and petted Merlin, he loved the feel of his husband and always had, they fitted together so perfectly. It was nice just to lay together with full knowledge that no one would disturb them and he didn't have to go anywhere. Arthur sometimes resented his responsibilities when it kept him away from Merlin. He couldn't explain how his omega made him feel so complete but felt it must be due to their soul bond. Gradually Merlin became hotter and hotter and started to sweat and writhe as his heat began to consume him. Arthur removed his own clothing and then his omegas.

Kissing Merlin Arthur spoke gently to his mate "Let me look after you my Little Hawk I will make you feel so good" he started to kiss his omega all over his body not missing an inch.

It wasn't long before Merlin was begging him "Please alpha, please"

Arthur knew exactly what he wanted and obliged. It wasn't long before they were knotted together and Arthur's seed was pumping into his omega. As they lay in an orgasmic haze Arthur murmured his love to the other man as he pulled some of the furs over their naked bodies. Much later once Arthur's knot shrank and they could move Arthur made sure Merlin ate and drank as much as he could force him to before Arthur cleaned his love and they slept until the next round of Merlin's heat started. This pattern continued for the pair as Merlin's heat rose and faded as his heats were sated by his alpha.

The heat cycle went on for much longer than expected, seven whole days and nights. By the time they had finished Merlin was stiff sore and exhausted. It had taken a lot from him. Both men were covered in the signs of their mating. Merlin was covered in love bites and well as having his neck bitten over his gland. He also had finger shaped bruising on his hips. Arthur has scratches and bits on his body as well. On two occasions as they knotted Arthur noticed Merlin's eyes go golden and they had both been bathed in soft golden hues as Merlin's magic roomed free from his body. As they curled up together Arthur could sense that his omega's smell had changed and he knew Merlin was once more pregnant, his seed had taken. As he watched Merlin sleep he swore he would protect Merlin and the babe at all costs even his own life if necessary. It was several hours before the men woke. Arthur kissed his omega tenderly.

"We both need to bathe my love and then eat after that we shall sleep again." Arthur disentangled himself and went to the door and called for a bath. Once George arrived with hot water, followed by two more servants and filled the bath and lit the fire Arthur asked them to leave. Instructing George to bring more bath water once he had bathed his omega and to have food ready after he himself had bathed.

Arthur very gently picked up the still sleepy Merlin and carried his to the bath and placed him gently in the tub before kneeling down and with great tenderness he washed his Omega. In the bedroom George stripped the bed and remade it, making his way very discretely out of the door. Once Arthur was satisfied he carefully got Merlin out of the bath and wrapped him in the soft towels and carried Merlin to the newly made bed. "Rest my love while I bathe then we will eat together."

George arrived and emptied the bath and it was soon refilled. Then he helped his master to bathe. Arthur relaxed in the hot water, he too was exhausted from the lovemaking. Bur he knew his beloved Merlin had been effected far more. It was normal for omegas, the heat drained them and Merlin's heat had been longer than most. "Make sure the food you bring is easy for the consort to digest he needs to sleep. Once we have eaten inform Gaius that the heat is over but that we will be resting. I will send for him when I awaken. Also inform the Princess Morgana of the same"

"I will sire, is there any more I can do?" George asked. He might be a beat but he was well aware that the consort's heat had been much longer than normal and he was concerned for his masters.

Arthur smiled lazily "Just make sure we are not disturbed. Now go and get the food. I can dress myself"

Arthur rose and put on some clean sleeping clothes before going to the bed and waking Merlin "Little Hawk you must eat then we will sleep again together."

Merlin opened his eyes and then rubbed them. Arthur thought he looked adorable and smiled again. "Come on lazy daisy"

"That's my words" Merlin said in gentle protest

"Not this time. Came my love you must eat." He bent closer and whispered "Our babe needs to be fed"

Merlin's eyes shot wide open and he then appeared to look inwards before grinning "I am! I have a babe! I have at last done my duty"

Arthur frowned "Your duty? My love I have told you it didn't matter it would happen when you were ready. I hope you are happy for yourself and not just me"

Merlin has a large grin on his face "Of course I am happy your dollop head! We are going to have a baby!"

"Keep calm Little Hawk, it is early days yet. For now we keep it a secret"

Merlin grinned "Of course, but Morgana will know I'm sure." Then he looked serious "I will not let anything happen to this babe I swear to you!"

"And I will protect you both with my life if needed Merlin, you may rest assured of that" Arthur repeated out loud the vow he had made earlier as Merlin slept. "Now come eat, then we rest before Gaius checks you over."

Merlin made himself eat some broth and bread as well as drink a large glass of milk before they went back to bed. Before George had even cleared away both men were sleeping, curled up together in contentment, neither men aware of the trails that would soon be coming their way.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Merlin woke he looked at his Alpha, joy still uniting the couple, after kissing Arthur Merlin spoke softly and nervously "My alpha I know you said it was to be a secret but can I tell my mother of our news?"

Arthur grinned tenderly "Of course you can, as you said Morgana will guess and I suspect but as for the rest of the court we will keep them guessing, and take Gaius's advice on when to tell everyone else." He reached over and rested his hand on Merlin's abdomen "This will be a time for just us"

Merlin smiled "Are you going to keep doing that?"

"What? Stroke your belly? I need our child to know he or she is loved. You don't mind do you?" Arthur asked curiously

"No I love it, but if you do it in front of anyone else the secret will be out" Merlin gave an impish grin.

Hunith and Morgana were of course overjoyed with the news, but agreed to keep the secret. But it wasn't long before everyone had a good idea when Merlin began to feel sick and had difficulty in keeping anything down when he was six weeks pregnant. So Arthur and Merlin announced the news to the council then then townsfolk. With the news out Morgana and Hunith started to make things for the baby. It took Merlin a couple of months to get over feeling sick and he lost even more weight, this worried Arthur who did his best to find treats for Merlin that he could keep down. On nice days he would take Merlin down to the garden and sit with his omega and do his best to cheer Merlin up. Merlin was pleased to be pregnant but was looking forward to leaving the sickness behind. Gwaine and Lancelot were a tower of strength making sure Merlin was supplied with everything he needed when Arthur wasn't there. As was George who proved a real boon to Merlin, he had loosened up considerably with Merlin's influence and a strong bond had formed between them.

Hunith fussed over her son, she was so looking forward to having a grandchild and one that if it had magic would not have to be forced to hide it. Gaius in the early stages had worried about Merlin using magic while pregnant. But it was soon clear that as long as no large and tiring spells were used Merlin was safe to carry on. As an omega his body was designed for pregnancy and he soon thrived once the sickness passed. Merlin wanted to go riding either on Kilgarrah or a horse but Arthur drew the line at both.

"If anything happened you would never forgive yourself" he told Merlin "You have to be sensible and do nothing that puts our child at risk"

Merlin was forced to agree. He did get more moody as time went on and several occasions used his magic to 'punish' those he thought needed it. Gwaine spent two days feeling sick whenever he got near mead or wine and Lancelot ended up covered in spots for a day. Even Leon didn't escape he had blue hair for the best part of a day, until his wife changed it back. Arthur did bear the brunt of Merlin's moods but soon learnt how to defuse them, his worse time was when he ended up with donkeys ears for a day when he had a council meeting he couldn't cancel.

Merlin was now seven months pregnant and was sitting next to his husband at yet another council meeting. Of the Kingdoms of Albion only two were still left to sign a full trade treaty with Camelot. Arthur had worked hard to get the Kingdoms to work as one. They were being constantly attacked by the Saxons and needed not only trade agreements but a joint defence plan. The trade agreements were in place and everyone agreed once King Cenred of Essetir and King Sarrum of Amata came on board a full treaty could be worked on. Cenred was ambitious and also his Kingdom was the least threatened by the Saxons. He also still felt aggrieved that he had failed to get Merlin as his omega. Whist Sarrum hated magic and was unwilling to meet with Arthur, who he felt had disgraced his father's memory. But Sarrum had recently passed on and his son Braden was felt to more in favour so a discussion was in progress to discuss the upcoming meetings with the new King.

Just as the meeting was winding up one of the guards entered the room. "Sir Elyan is back from patrol and wants a word Sire."

"Send him in" Arthur told the guard, then looking at the council "You best stay Sir Elyan has been on patrol near the border with Essetir."

As Elyan entered it was clear he had ridden hard and fast and had important news. He bowed to Arthur before saying "Sir we heard many rumours whist on patrol so investigated. Cenred had gathered a large army just inside the border. We sent in scouts and it seems he had his own men, mercenaries and Saxon soldiers. They plan to invade Camelot." The knight glanced at Merlin "It was said they have several sorcerers including a very powerful witch to help them"

Arthur looked at his knight "How many men in total?"

Elyan's report was clear and concise "Knight's approx. 300, foot including the serfs a further 900. But the word is that the witch has made Cenred's own knights immortal, that's some 100 in total. I disbelieved it until I saw it for myself Sire. We got into the camp and saw an altercation between a mercenary and a knight, the knight suffered a sword to the gut but continued fighting as if nothing had happened"

Merlin spoke up at this point "A wraith?"

"I don't know Sire, Looked like an ordinary man to me" Elyan admitted

Did you see the sorcerers?" Arthur demanded "How many do they have?"

"Again sorry Sire we saw evidence but thought you would rather know than wait. Word in the cams is they have a dozen and the witch." He paused "They planned to march the day after we left. We rode hard and fast so I expect they will be here in four days maybe five"

"Thank you Elyan make sure you and your men rest, I will send out scouts to watch" Arthur said looking serious.

As Elyan got to the door he turned "Sire I understand the witches name is Morgause"

Arthur heard Gaius's intake of breath he turned and looked at the physician "You know the name?" he demanded

"I do sire, but can we discuss this in private"

Arthur nodded and turned to the council "You all know your jobs to prepare for an invasion, go and do them" he looked at Gaius "Me alone?" he asked

"Yes sire, at the moment"

Arthur trusted the old physician so took him to the corner of the room after telling Gwaine to see Merlin to their rooms safely "Well Gaius?"

"Morgause was the oldest daughter of Vivienne, your late father's second omega" he paused "Uther wanted her killed as she was a De Bois, but I smuggled her out of Camelot and she was taken to the High Priestess's for safety. I lost track of her after that"

Arthur looked at Gaius "Then she is Morgana's half-sister? Does Morgana know?"

"No Sire, she was never told Morgause was only two when we smuggled her out. In truth I never expected to hear from her again" Gaius looked guilty "I told your father she had died I couldn't in all honesty kill one so young. Vivienne pleaded with me to save her"

"You did the right thing Gaius, you were not to know she would come back like this. How powerful do you think she is?"

Gaius thought "Well she is Morgana's sister and Morgana is powerful in her own right and she has had training only for a few years. Morgause went to the High Priestesses and was trained from birth, I suspect she is a High Priestess herself and shouldn't be referred to as a witch. I suspect she is very powerful if she can create immortals from men…."

Arthur took a deep breath "We need to tell Merlin and Morgana, I cannot keep this from her. I was hoping she would be able to help defend Camelot but she may choose not to fight her own blood"

"But Sire you are also her own blood" Gaius pointed out

"I know but it has to be her choice I will not make it for her. Come on she might have questions to ask you" Arthur and Gaius went up to the Kings rooms and waited for Morgana and Leon before speaking further.

Once everyone one was in and sat Arthur took Merlin's hand before talking "It seems I have news to give you all. As you know Cenred is going to attack us. But it seems the witch is not a witch but a High Priestess and what's more Gaius saved her life when she was a baby." He paused and looked at his sister "Morgana this will come as a shock to you but there is no easy way to tell you…..Gaius tells me Morgause is in fact Vivienne's daughter by her first alpha and is therefore your half-sister. Uther asked for her to be killed but Gaius smuggled her out instead and got her to safety. I cannot in all honesty keep this from you, nor can I expect you to use your magic to help us defeat her. So if you wish to leave I will arrange for Leon and some men escort you to safety." Arthur looked at Merlin "And you are to go as well my little hawk I cannot risk you and our baby"

Morgana was shocked into silence but Merlin was not "I am going nowhere! My place is at your side and you will need my powers!"

Morgan found her voice at the same time "Nor will I Arthur, you are my sibling, and have always been there for me and I will help you and the people of Camelot. Maybe if what you say id true I can convince this Morgause to not fight against us"

Arthur looked at Morgana "You have a child to think of" he pointed out

"Camelot is Mordred's home, there will be many children caught up in this" Morgana said then she paused "This explains things I have had confusing dreams lately they made no sense but now….I felt as if I was being pulled two ways." She looked at Leon then at Arthur "I will always chose you brother. If this Morgause is my sister then I will deal with that when it comes, but my loyalty is with Camelot and my family here. Maybe if Uther was still King it would be different, but he is gone and you accept me and always have done" She smiled at Merlin "And Merlin has helped me in so many ways, he too is family, more than a woman I have never met"

Arthur felt very emotional at her pledge of support and Merlin's comments "But the children!"

Merlin squeezed Arthur's hand "They will be as safe here as anywhere, this Morgause may have an immortal army we have a dragon! I will speak to Kilgarrah I suspect he can help us." Merlin unconsciously rubbed his baby bump which was now very pronounced "Our baby would want me to fight for its home and I am going to. Don't worry I won't let anything happen to our child nor will my magic"


	6. Chapter 6

Morgana knew Merlin was right and backed him up saying to her brother "We will work together Arthur, combined our magic is more powerful than anything they might have, in fact I am sure Merlin's magic would be enough alone" She looked at Merlin "You and your babe will be safe I swear"

Arthur very reluctantly accepted their word but had every intention of making sure both of the magic users were well protected at all times. If he couldn't make them leave he could at least keep them we back from the frontline. But at the moment they had more urgent decisions to make. The Castle was immediately ordered to prepare for the battle ahead. Arthur took the decision to stay at Camelot and fight from a defensive position. No one had ever taken the castle. The King sent out riders to nearby settlements to either head for Camelot or hide in the hills until the battle was done. Food stores were moved inside the inner walls and the empty halls and rooms were utilised to hold whoever came for protection. No one would be turned away. Many citizens decided to remain out in the country, one to protect what they did have and also to hopefully avoid any fighting. There were several cave systems in the area that had always been used over the ages when such battles took place. The town's blacksmiths went into overdrive making weapons and Gaius had help of several boys to go out into the local area to collect herbs to make ready for any injuries that would need treating.

Merlin and Morgana spent their time putting wards on the castle for protection and also practicing their spells and helping the resident sorcerers to learning new ones. Those with healing magic were placed under Gaius's command. Some sorcerers worked with the knights to help them understand the best ways to fight against sorcerers, continuing what they had already been doing before the threat was apparent. In the kitchens Audrey was storing what food she could and getting ready to feed all the extra people by getting some of those entering the castle for protection to help her. The Great Hall was prepared as an infirmary with any spare beds being collected for the injured and bandages prepared. Even the children got involved in the preparations.

By the fourth day the Kilgarrah reported that the advancing army would reach the area in a few hours. The dragon had kept out of sight not wanting to warn the advancing army he was about. Merlin had also been adamant that they would not use Kilgarrah to kill unless they had no choice saying he was a magical beast and the last of his kind and should not be risked.

Before the fighting started Arthur took Morgana and Merlin to one side

"I want you two to go up to the inner parapet from there you should be able to observe the battle and be far enough away to be safe." He ran his hand across Merlin's belly where their child showed "I beg of you take no risks Little Hawk I could not live if I lost either of you"

Then the King turned to his sister "Mordred will be kept safe in the lower crypts with the other children, if it gets dangerous head down there with them and take Merlin with you." His Alpha pheromones showing both omega's that his protective streak was in control.

Merlin glared at Arthur "I will not leave you in danger, you need me to direct Kilgarrah and use my magic I will not cower while you fight it is my home to. As for being safe do not take risks you are our leader without you we will fall"

Arthur bent down and kissed Merlin "I love you" he told his omega.

Leon who had been with Arthur hugged his wife and also whispered to her to keep safe. He knew she had been dreaming but nothing clear enough to be of help. The two men disappeared leaving the Warlock and Priestess who themselves had made plans. They had no intention of staying so far back and moved forward to a position they had previously selected. It was still high up so they could watch the battle but was closer so their spells would be more effective. Like their Alpha's they had on chain mail, a lighter set than the alphas but enough to protect them from any stray arrows. The battle was soon joined and the fighting was fierce in the fields around the castle. But there was also a magical war being fought. Merlin was directing Kilgarrah who was keeping the main bulk of the enemy back by sweeping low and directing his flames in front of the advancing army. Spells were also being thrown on both sides both for protection and to harm the enemy. Merlin could sense what he assumed was Morgause near the edge of the forest. He could also sense the dark magic of the immortal knights. They were together and leading the attack towards the main castle gates. An area Merlin knew Arthur was fight in. He was very worried about his alpha, he knew Arthur was a fearsome fighter but with the immortal enemy it was an uneven fight. Merlin and Morgana had spent every spare moment with Gaius trying to find how Morgause had created them. Merlin had an idea but needed to clarify something to be sure. He had told no one, not even Morgana of his plans as he knew they would stop him.

The first day saw a great many deaths but not much progress on either side. By nightfall Morgause and Cenred's army had pulled back enough to camp. Arthur and his men were taking stock and making sure any injured were helped inside for treatment. Merlin made his way down to the battlefield and Arthur. Gwaine was with him as he had been all day. Arthur would not allow anything less. When Gwaine rested Lancelot would take over. Merlin hugged Arthur when he found him, fussing over the alpha who had a small wound to his sword arm. Merlin healed it before Arthur could stop him.

Merlin looked at Arthur "You have to take care of yourself, everyone relies on you, and without you we will be lost. Come and eat and rest!" he dragged the alpha into the castle as George hurried to get them food and hot water for Arthur to wash. Baths had been banned to preserve water supplies. Arthur had insisted that he would also go without if his men did.

Arthur sat with Merlin and ate, making sure as he did that his omega was also eating "You look tired little one, you must take care"

Merlin looked sheepish "I am, but if we lose what then? No I fight for our child as well as Camelot"

The two men went to the bed and lay down. Arthur at best would have six hours before the fighting resumed. Spooning together it didn't take long for them to fall asleep. The next morning Arthur was awake before George arrived with food. He had already polished Arthur's chainmail "How long have you been up?" Arthur asked

George was surprised that his King even thought about such a thing, he certainly wouldn't have before Merlin can on the scene "I had four hours sleep, I will catch a couple of hours later Sire but your armour needed care"

Arthur nodded "Make sure Consort Merlin eats during the day, I will be on the battle field and I know he will neglect himself unless reminded"

Merlin had woken and heard the last comment "No I won't!" he mumbled "I know I have to care for our child" then Merlin looked at George "Make sure food and drink is available whenever the King comes back to the castle, he is sure to during the day to organise things"

Arthur was surprised to see George almost roll his eyes, the man had loosened up no end "I will Sires, you are both important. I do know my job!"

There was a knock on the door and Morgana rushed in, she looked like she hadn't slept and had black bags under her eyes. Without waiting she grabbed Merlin by the arm "Take care Merlin! I saw you in my dreams…I saw you lying still on the ground" her eyes were wild and she looked at her brother "You have to keep him safe!"

Merlin took Morgana's hand "We will be together Morgana, nothing will happen. You know your sight does not always come to reality"

"You don't understand I saw Arthur crying!" Morgana looked at her brother "Tell him Arthur please!"

Arthur looked shocked "Try to be calm Morgana, where was Merlin? Did you see anything that would help us?"

Morgana hugged Merlin as she looked at her brother "No not enough, but he wasn't in the castle!"

"Then we make sure Merlin does not leave these four walls." Arthur shouted for Gwaine Lancelot who was outside "Go and get Gwaine…..and Percival"

When the two knights arrived Arthur looked at them. "Morgana has had a vision of Merlin being..hurt. He is not to leave the castle for any reason and you two are to stay by his side. I hold you responsible for his safety"

Both Gwaine and Percival looked at Merlin before looking back at their King "You can trust us Princess, no one will get near him I promise you"

Morgana glared at Gwaine "Don't make promises you might not be able to keep"

"I'm not my lady, no one will get past us unless we are both dead, and did you see us dead" Gwaine demanded

Morgana looked slightly appeased "No, no one was with him"

Arthur took Merlin's hand "No matter what happens you are not to leave the castle or the knights….promise me"

Merlin looked uncomfortable and hesitated Arthur put his hands on Merlin's shoulders and stared him in the eye and in his Prime Alpha voice demanded "Promise Me"

A quiet voice said "I promise" as Merlin looked at Arthur. But Alpha or not Merlin knew if he needed to he would break that promise. With Morgana's vision haunting him Merlin hugged Arthur wondering if it would be the last time he would see his alpha. He was sure he could protect the babe inside him, after all he has far enough along that the child could survive even if he didn't and he would be sure to protect the life within him with his magic until help could arrive. But he would do whatever it took to save his alpha and friends.


	7. Chapter 7

Morgana fussed over Merlin as they prepared to take their positions once again Morgana was just pleased that Mordred was down in the tunnels away from any danger. Although she would have been better pleased had her pregnant friend also be safely away somewhere. Well at least the children were safe as long as Camelot stood against the enemy. If it looked like they were losing then the siege tunnels would be opened and everyone down in the tunnels would escape into the woods and hopefully safety. Gwen was with Mordred and Morgana knew she would guard Mordred with her life. But it was Merlin that most worried her. After her dream the previous night she swore she wouldn't let Merlin out of her site.

The two magic users were up on the parapets watching as the days fighting began again in earnest. The wards the two had put up around the castle were holding well, but outside the men of Camelot were finding it difficult fighting those who could not be killed. The rest of the enemy they were doing well against. Of course Arthur and his first knights took the hardest to defend area. Merlin had put wards on all their chainmail especially his husbands, he had also asked Kilgarrah to forge Arthur's favourite sword Excalibur, so at least he could stop the immoral knights. The sword was given to him by his people after his coronation and made by Gwen's father and had been his favourite ever since. Merlin had tried to get Kilgarrah to forge more but he had refused saying that such swords were too dangerous.

As the Warlock and the Priestess backed up the fighters with spells, were they could, the front line was holding. But only just. Already Arthur and his men had been forced back to the castle gates and the Enemy now held the lower town. Merlin knew the time was coming for him to take action whilst he still could. George had arrived with a snack and drinks which they took gratefully. Gwaine and Percival still guarding them but clearly itching to get involved in the battle. As the castle gates were slammed shut as the last of Camelot's men were forced back Merlin looked at the knights.

"You cannot stay here go and help your swords are needed with the King!" Merlin pleaded

"Sorry Merlin, we stay with you, Arthur would never forgive us if anything happened" Gwaine pointed out.

"But you being there will make us safer" Merlin said his eyes flashing gold as he sent the men were they were most needed. Then he looked at his sister in law "I'm sorry Morgana" with that he sent her to sleep. Walking up to her he touched her cheek and sent a message to her for when she woke.

"Sorry but I must do what I can, if I don't come back look after my baby for me and Arthur, tell then I love them and be a mother to our son. I will make sure the little one lives by sending my body back to you Gaius will know what to do"

Merlin focused his mind and transported himself with a spell he had recently found. He found himself just behind where Morgause and Cenred were standing observing the battle field. King Cenred did not appear happy

"You promised me an easy victory yet they are killing my men" Cenred snarled "When are they going to take the castle so I can get rid of Pendragon?"

Morgause looked at the man she had aligned herself to, swearing to himself that once they had Camelot she would dispense with him "Then why aren't you at the front fighting" she asked scathingly "The immortals are pushing them back you will have the castle soon. If not by nightfall then I will make more immortals, that's why I have the cup here"

Merlin had heard all he needed, he had spent every spare moment researching what could have made men immoral and had come to believe that somehow Morgause had found the Cup of Life, a magical artefact that could give man immortality at a price. The price being a drop of blood, which as long as it stayed in the cup meant the donor could not be killed. He now knew how to stop the immortals and allow Arthur and his men to win the fight. Knowing Morgause would not go far from the cup Merlin looked around from his position hidden behind a tree. He could see a small heavily guarded tent all he needed to do now was get into it and empty the cup, thus killing the immortals immediately.

Merlin prepared himself, he was no fool and knew he would most likely die, but he would do anything to save Arthur and Camelot. Concentrating his magic he formed an impenetrable shield around his womb. He knew nothing could harm his child. Then he quietly said a spell that would send his body back to Camelot and the infirmary should he lose consciousness. Then carefully creeping to the back of the tent he got out his knife and cut a small slit in the tent to check whether there were any guards within.

Back at Camelot Arthur and his men had been beaten back into the castle, the gates were closed and now it was a siege condition. They had lost a great deal of men to the immortals and other soldiers. Although they had distinguished themselves and the losses weren't one sided.

Arthur was somewhat concerned when Gwaine and Percival appeared at his side "What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" he demanded

Gwaine looked embarrassed "No Sire your husband is up to his tricks again, he wanted us to help you"

"Well damn well get back to him and stay there" not paying the men any attention he went back to leading the defence.

As Gwaine and Percival arrived back at the parapet they found Morgana on the floor, clearly sleeping and no sign of Merlin. Waking the Princess they asked what had happened.

"Tell Arthur Merlin has tricked us all, he has left the castle and I don't know where he is!" Morgana was very distressed "He's going to get himself killed! You have to warn Arthur!"

Merlin meanwhile had slit the tent and found to his dismay that there were four guards inside the tent as well as the ones on the outside. Just as he registered the fact one of the immortals spotted him and warned the others. The cup was sat on a table between the men and Merlin would have to be fast as the men inside raised the alarm. Merlin cast a spell that sent the four men tumbling. He then tried to tip the cup of life without entering the tent but his magic clearly didn't work on the artefact. So his heart in his mouth he entered the tent and the soldiers started to stand and the others entered from outside. Whilst all this was happening Morgause had heard the alarm and was heading to the tent. Merlin threw as many spells in short succession as he moved towards the cup. It was only about nine foot away but it seemed much further. His magic felt sluggish due to the amount of energy he was using to protect his unborn child. His hand just reached the cup as Morgause entered the tent and threw a spell at Merlin. He felt it hit him full on, his outer shields buckling. As blackness descended he grabbed the cup, but he didn't know he had been successful. Morgause's sword caught him as he fell and she saw him fade as his last act of magic returned him to Camelot. But he neither felt that or the sword as it cut into his flesh.

Morgause screamed in anger as she realised not only had the intruder escaped but he appeared to have taken the cup of life with him. She immediately used her magic to track where it had gone. She knew the cup was now within Camelot. Without it all her plans were as dust so she transported herself and followed the cup and its thief.


	8. Chapter 8

Percival went and informed Arthur who was livid when he found out that Merlin had disappeared and no one had stopped him. Meanwhile Morgana who was now fully awake and distressed turned to Gwaine "He's gone to stop Morgause I know he has, just before he left he used his magic to send me to sleep, I remember him speaking in my dreams that if he failed he would send his body back so Gaius could save the baby. He asked me to love his son!"

"Princess you must think, what did he say he was going to do? I have to go after him" Gwaine felt responsible for not seeing what Merlin had intended to do and stopping him.

It was at that moment when they both saw Merlin appear on the parapet. Gwaine rushed to his side and saw the blood first then noticing that Merlin was unconscious quickly checked him over before picking him up bridal style "I need to get him to Gaius he is in a bad way!"

As he picked him up Morgana noticed the goblet still in her brother in laws hand. It was dripping the last of the blood from it. As she noticed she also heard a cry go up from below as the immortals fell where they stood.

"He did it!" she cried

"He may have but we need to save him, open the door my lady and let's get him to the physician"

They headed down the stairs and to the great hall, entering Morgana shouted for Gaius who came over the minute he saw who Gwaine was holding. At that moment Arthur arrived tugged to his omegas side by their bond. It was clear he had been fighting hard up to that point and was clearly exhausted. Seeing the state of his omega Arthur let out a cry of distress and fell to his knees beside the cot that Merlin lay on his whole attention was on Merlin. Gaius looked at the pregnant omega and found the source of the blood.

"Sire Merlin has a large wound to his shoulder and chest. He also appears to have been hit by powerful magic. I'm sorry Sire but I doubt I can save him. But I can save the babe if I act quickly"

Arthur looked at the physician "I don't care what you have to do save Merlin!"

"Sire the damage is too great! And the risk to the babe grows as we wait" Gaius explained looking haggard, and upset by what he was saying

Arthur looked round and seeing both Morgana and Iseldir demanded "Save my omega use your powers I order you" the King had tears running down his face, just as Morgana had seen in her dreams.

"I don't have the power Arthur if I did I would gladly give my life for his" she was clutching the cup. "He went to get this and save us all" her eyes filled with tears "He asked me to love his babe, he knew this would happen"

Iseldir who had been helping Gaius with the injured saw the cup and gasped "He has a chance my lord. That is the cup of life if we can get water from Lake Avalon in time he can be saved."

"There isn't enough time" Gaius said sadly "Sire I need your permission to save the baby, Merlin is like a son to me, don't let his sacrifice be in vain."

Morgana suddenly stilled and stared into space before saying "There is an alternative Kilgarrah says take to cup to him" with that she turned and ran to the door shouting "Keep him alive I will be back soon"

Morgana ran out into the courtyard where despite the injured and dying from both sides littering the ground Kilgarrah had landed, he was clearly very distressed, in fact Morgana could never remember ever seeing the dragon weep before. "I am sorry Kilgarrah I let Merlin down, I saw what would happen.."

Before she had chance to say more Kilgarrah interrupted "Be quiet witch! My dragonlord is dying he has but one chance. Catch my tears in the cup and give it to the druid chieftain. Waste no time"

Morgana realising she still held the cup did as she was bid and caught a tear, one filled the cup "Hurry" Kilgarrah snapped "I have not cried for hundreds of years do not waste my efforts"

Morgana turned and a quickly as she could retraced her steps. As she entered the great hall it was to see Morgause stood beside the kneeling King Arthur and the mortally wounded Merlin. She quickly moved into the shadows the last thing she needed was for the dragons tear to be split or Morgause het hold of the cup again. He fears were soon confirmed as Morgause spoke

"You waste your time both your omega and child will die, now where is the cup"

Arthur glared at the woman responsible for the death and destruction outside and the state of his omega. With the speed that only an alpha in full protective mode had he pulled his sword from it sheath as he raised onto his feet and lunged for the High Priestess, not caring if he survived, all he wanted was to avenge his omega.

Morgause was quicker and with a flash of her eyes and a whispered word Arthur was thrown back. But Gwaine seeing his chance lunged with his sword catching the woman in the side with his blade. She turned to him throwing him with her magic, across the room snarling "It will take more than a mortals sword to kill me"

That action gave Arthur enough time to get close enough to thrust his sword into Morgause ripping it across as he did so "But my sword was forged in a dragon's breath"

Morgause turned and looked at Arthur then she sank to her knees before falling to the ground. Morgana took her chance and rushed forward as soon as she was certain Morgause was dead

Handing the cup and its precious contents to the druid she explained "Iseldir Kilgarrah sent you one of his tears he said you could save Merlin!"

The Druid chieftain took the cup and turned to Arthur "You highness please sit your omega up so I can make him drink this"

Arthur dropped his sword and with a care and gentleness none of his enemies would have believed gathered the wounded Merlin into his arms. Iseldir very carefully tipped the cup and its prized fluid gently into Merlin mouth and as he did so he whispered words in the old tongue. It took several minutes to get the dying man to slowly swallow the tear. Then once it was gone Iseldir spoke once more "Lay him down Sire"

Arthur did as he was bid, although he didn't release the body completely. As nothing seemed to happen the King said in a broken voice "It is too late! I have lost him!"

Iseldir took Merlin's wrist and felt for a pulse, there was none. Then in puzzlement said "A dragons tears together with the cup of life should have been enough! There is no more powerful magic healing, with it he should not have died"

They stood in stunned silence until Gaius spoke with a broken voice "Sire I must try and save the babe, it's what he would have wanted"

Arthur didn't take his eyes of Merlin and he gathered him up once more in his arms, not caring that the blood that was covering him from Merlin's large wound. "I can't lose him…..I can't"

His tears fell without care of who was watching as he sobbed into Merlin's neck. Gaius moved forward as did Morgana to try to get Arthur to allow them to save the child. As Morgana bent closer she saw something which made her stop there was a slight trace of golden tendrils covering Merlin's exposed skin. As she gasped out the others looked and then they saw Merlin's hand moved slightly. She looked at Gaius who had also seen it. Gaius took the wrist and then with a small hesitant smile of disbelief spoke

"He's got a pulse, I weak on but it is there! It worked Sire IT WORKED!"

Making Arthur move so he could examine Merlin Gaius discovered that all over Merlin, even under his clothing the tendrils had spread. Looking at the gaping wound they noticed that very slowly the bleeding was stopping and the edges of the wound seemed to be very slowly pulling together. Gaius and Iseldir started to work on the pregnant man cleaning him up. Gaius turned to Arthur and the others.

"Please give us room to work" he raised his eyebrows at the King "You as well Sire. Please we have a lot to do if your husband is to live" he paused "Go and make sure we are not interrupted by the fighting!" then looking at Morgana he growled "You to Princess" Then Gwaine got the same treatment "And you get rid of that body as you go"

As Arthur very reluctantly let Merlin go, Iseldir took pity on the alpha who was clearly not functioning at optimum "Your Majesty we will send for you if you are needed, but your people also need you"

Arthur stood and looked at Gwaine who had called a guard and was moving Morgause's body as servants came in with water to remove the blood. Morgana turned and walked out after grabbing the cup once more. No one noticed as she left with it in her hand. She moved quickly and surely out to the courtyard and Kilgarrah. Looking at the huge dragon she bowed "I thank you with all my heart Kilgarrah as I know Arthur will, Merlin lives although still gravely injured" She lifted her hand with the cup "I think it best you have this, clearly it is a danger in human hands"

Kilgarrah nodded "That it is young witch, I will keep it unless it is needed for its true purpose." He looked at Morgana "You know there was a time I believed you would turn to the dark side and betray those who love you, I am glad to be wrong. Keep strong and use our powers for the good and your destiny will be a good one. Now fear not for the dragonlord, he will recover, but nothing is instant." With that he took of the cup held in his teeth.

Arthur arrived just as Kilgarrah was disappearing "Where has he gone? I wanted to thank him"

"He will be back soon" she looked at her brother slightly worried "I gave him the cup"

"Why?" Arthur was clearly surprised

"Because something that powerful with the potential to cause so much evil should not be in human hands" she explained. "Now so many know of its existence I wanted it gone, even if it did help save Merlin and your child."

Arthur gave a nod "I am going to find Leon, keep yourself safe and help arrange the care of the injured if you will" with that he was gone.

Morgana did as asked and also made sure the kitchens cooked as much as they could for all the returning men, it didn't have to be fancy but they had a lot of mouths to feed. Then she arranged for work teams to start on repairs.

Arthur found Leon and caught up on what had happened, with the immortal army dead the rest of the enemy had started to lose heart, even though they greatly outnumbered Camelot's men at arms. Cenred had called at retreat not willing to risk his remaining army, having lost most of them as they had been made immortal. He was only pleased he himself had resisted the opportunity. Morgause had not been totally honest not telling him that if the blood was spilt the men would die. But he was not stupid and was now glad for his foresight. The Mercenaries weren't interested in fighting if their leader wasn't. The knights and foot soldiers of Camelot were fighting for their homes and therefore had a better reason to want to win. Once Arthur was convinced they would not return he called his men back.

That was when Kilgarrah landed in front of Arthur "Once and future King get on my back" he also looked at Leon "You to brave knight, I will also take strength as he is about to arrive." He huffed "Make the most of it as I am not a horse, but there is something you need to do"

Arthur didn't argue even though he wanted to return to Merlin, he trusted the dragon to do the best for his dragonlord. As they climbed up and held on tightly to the scales on Kilgarrah's back the large beast took off with a mighty flap of his leathery wings. It was clear to Arthur that they were headed to the border with Essetir. As Kilgarrah slowed and started to descend Gwaine spotted a small group of the enemy.

"Well if it isn't our old friend Cenred." He smirked.

"He's mine!" Arthur growled

"That's alright Princess there are still a few for us" Gwaine said. He loved to fight and due to his duties had missed most of the battle staying with Merlin. Leon was silent, he would do his duty but he had had enough of slaughter during the battle.

They landed the appearance of the dragon scaring the horses so they threw their riders and fled. The three men slid from the dragons back swords drawn and ready. Arthur walked up to King Cenred who hastily drew his cross swords from his back "Well Pendragon you do realise you have invaded Essetir we passed the border five minutes ago."

"That's rich since we have been fighting your army!" Arthur sneered "Not you though you keep to the back in safety. Even you woman came into Camelot" he paused "Not that it did her any good she is dead"

"Not my woman, just an ally" Cenred retorted "And one that let me down, mind you I hear your pretty boy is dead. Such a pity I was looking forward to breeding from the bitch myself" he was clearly trying to rile Arthur into acting rashly.

Arthur looked at the leather dressed King "I have not forgotten how you wanted him before …oh I know you and Catrina planned to take my omega from me all those years ago. You failed then and you have failed now! My omega and child are alive. You will never have him I will make sure of that"

With that Arthur raised his sword "Fight or I will cut you down like the dog you are" the fight didn't last long. Cenred looked the part but unlike Arthur preferred to leave the fighting to others. Unless of course the victim was unarmed. Leon and Gwaine tackled the rest of the group leaving one alive. Arthur turned to him "Go back to Essetir Castle and tell them that I have taken your king and his territory. You are now ruled by King Arthur Pendragon. My representative will be arriving soon so your nobles can pledge their allegiance. I will be merciful King provided there is no problems. Take the late Kings body with you so he can be buried by any who wish." Arthur nodded "Your horses haven't gone far"

He turned his back, although Gwaine and Leon watched carefully. They were soon on Kilgarrah's back when the dragon decided to add his bit, scaring the remaining man witless "Tell your people I hope they wish to defy the Once and Future King, if they do I will burn them to the ground"


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur looked at Kilgarrah "Take me home to my omega my friend. I will never be able to thank you enough for what you have done this day"

Gaius and Iseldir cleaned Merlin and dressed his wounds, they were healing but the large gash, although no longer bleeding was still delicate. The blood loss was also worrying both men. Iseldir looked at Gaius "The tears have saved his life and that of the baby but he will still take time to recover, it was a very close thing"

"Merlin is a fighter, he will recover, of that I am sure" Gaius said with pride. He loved his Great Nephew like a son. "Come we need to get him to his rooms, it isn't suitable for him or the babe to be here with all the wounded. If he gets infected now we could still lose him"

Hunith and George had gone ahead to prepare the Kings chambers and make sure it was ready. The fore was blazing and the bed warned with bricks. As Merlin was carried in on a stretcher George folded back the sheets removed the bricks the minute Merlin was in bed he fussed covering the young omega up. After their initial problems George had become a devoted servant to Merlin, even more so than to the King. Gaius looked at his niece "I have a great many injured to care for, but please send for me if you are at all worried, I will visit as often as I can"

Hunith smiled wearily "I will, but uncle take care you do not overdo it"

"I will my dear, but the men deserve all I can do for them. I have no idea how long the King will be but Merlin should not be left. If he wakes at all get broth and honey water into him. I have left some pain potion but he must not have too much. Three drops every hour at the most." With that he left.

Morgana was the first visitor, she took time off from her duties to make sure Merlin was alright. With tears in her eyes she looked at Hunith "I am so sorry I should have stopped him"

Hunith shook her head "Nothing will ever stop my son, not when he has made his mind up, did he not promise his alpha to stay safe. If that didn't stop him nothing would have."

"I still blame myself, what is the point of having sight if I can't stop things happening?"

Hunith stood up and comforted the Princess "Who knows the reasons for such things. Merlin once asked me if he was a monster because he had magic, I told him then that he wasn't and a reason would become clear in time. Although you couldn't stop him you knew where he had gone, your magic has saved many this day and you saved my son by collecting the dragons tears." She paused "You also made the right decision on what side you would work with. I'm sure your brother is proud of you, I know I am"

Morgana walked forward and placed her hand on Merlin's abdomen "The baby moves, it would have devastated him had he lost it"

"They are both safe, now go and get something to eat and have a rest"

"I will do both once Arthur is back, I am regent in his absence, but I promise I will when I can" Morgana went back to her work.

George left and found Gwen in the infirmary. "I know you are busy but if you tell me what your mistress likes to eat I will take her something and make sure she eats it"

Gwen gave a grateful smile "Thank you George" she told him what he wanted to know and George did as promised

As he approached Morgana he bowed "My lady please eat, even if you don't rest, I have checked on your son and the rest of the children they are in the throne room eating."

Morgana looked at George "Thank you George, I know Gwen was called to help Gaius, it is good to know Mordred and the other children are being looked after." She paused "You are a good man, I know we have had our differences in the past…..thank you, now go back to Merlin I know you what to, call me if I am needed"

Morgana took a couple of minutes to think back to when Merlin first arrived in Camelot and the problems George had had accepting Merlin. To her it just proved how loveable and kind Merlin was that the two should have gone from that to the close relationship they now had. Pulling herself back to the present she went back to her work and hoped that Arthur and Leon got back soon so she could check personally on her son.

When Arthur got back he very quickly checked with Morgana and then left Leon in charge whilst he went up to his chambers to see his omega. He could sense Merlin through their bond but it was faint and it worried him. The minute he got into the room he went and kissed Merlin in the forehead ignoring the other occupants of the room.

"Little Hawk I beg of you recover, I won't even scold you for what you did, or for breaking your promise" his voice almost broke as he spoke.

George came to his side very respectfully "Your Majesty shall I have a bath drawn for you? Food is already on its way"

Arthur turned his head in surprise but caught Hunith's eye as he did so.

"You are rather dirty Arthur and it is important to keep Merlin from becoming infected" she said soothingly hoping to stop Arthur shouting at the manservant.

Arthur nodded "Thank you George for being so…careful of my omega, yes I will bath, whilst you prepare it I will eat."

Reluctantly Arthur sat and ate, it was clear by the speed of the water arriving that George had anticipated the bath. It took very little time for Arthur to bathe and change. Then as he approached the bed Hunith stood "I will leave you alone, send George if you need to leave and I will return." She smiled "He is strong Arthur, he always has been. Just make sure if he does wake to give him broth and water" with that she was gone.

George arranged for the bath to be removed and before he left said "Sire the potion has strict instructions written on the bottle. My Lord Omega hasn't woken yet" with that he bowed and left the room.

As he left he was stopped by Gwaine and Lancelot Gwaine demanded "How is he?"

"Omega Merlin sleeps Sire, but the physician has hopes for a good recovery for both patients" The servant would not have answered anyone else but he knew how close Gwaine and Lancelot were to the omega.

Arthur very gently folded back the blankets and slipped under so he was next to Merlin. He lay on his side and gently ran his finger down Merlin's face and then places a gentle hand on the baby bump "I mean it Merlin you have to get better I order it, I cannot face life without you." He allowed the tears to fall, there was only one person who could ever make his cry or see him cry. After all Pendragons don't cry, no man was worth tears, no man but the beautiful omega next to him.

Arthur got as close as he could to Merlin and breathed in the smell that he would forever associate with his omega. He was tired and bone weary but he continued to watch Merlin for fear if he slept something would happen. Later there was a knock on the door and at Arthur request Gaius came in to the room, he looked at Arthur and smiled

"That is the best thing you could do Sire, Omega Merlin will, even in his unconscious state know you are near and will gain comfort." Hesitating he asked "May I check him please?"

"Do I need to move?"

"No Sire" Gaius checked Merlin's pulse and breathing then the baby before looking at his dressings. "Sire could you please lift your omega's head and shoulders so I can get some fluid into him?"

Arthur carefully did as asked and propped Merlin up against his chest as Gaius carefully gave Merlin some honey water with a couple of drops of the potion, he massaged Merlin's neck so he swallowed. Arthur then lay him down once more but this time against his chest. "Will they both be alright?"

Gaius looked down at his King "All being well Sire, but Merlin must be taken care of, he used a great deal of magic with whatever he did and protecting the baby. The transportation spell he used will also have drained him. The loss of blood is also a concern. We will give him the best of care"

"I know you will Gaius thank you" Arthur said

"You also need to look after yourself Sire, I know you can't be with your omega all the time but when you are make sure you rest. I'm sure George will sleep in the next room whilst you sleep he is a good man and won't intrude, but he will be an extra hand should you need to fetch me. Hunith will sit with Merlin while you attend what duties you need to"

Arthur felt uncomfortable with George in the small adjoining servant's room. He had never used it preferring privacy when he was in the bed with Merlin, but he accepted it was wise. He was also comforted by knowing that George was immensely loyal to Merlin and always slept there if Arthur was ever away overnight.

It was three days before Merlin at last stirred, although Arthur had felt the baby moving during that time. Arthur had attended the meetings he had to and was seen about the citadel as the repairs were being undertaken. He also visited the injured. He in a council meeting when George knocked on the door and entered and went to Arthur's side and whispered "Your Majesty Omega Merlin is waking and the physician asked if you could attend"

Arthur pushed his chair back "Meeting adjourned I will reconvene later" with that he was gone with George at his heals.

Arthur ran through the castle no caring if it was not dignified. It was clear to everyone not to get in the way as nobles and servants alike stepped to one side as Arthur passed. He threw back the doors to his chambers and entered. Looking at Merlin who was groaning in the bed. Arthur sat on the bed and stroked Merlin's brow "I'm here Little Hawk" he looked at Iseldir and Gaius.

Iseldir spoke "Sire your Omega is in the first stages of labour, even though he has yet to awaken"


	10. Chapter 10

Gaius looked at Arthur his expression as serious as Arthur had ever seen. "Sire he needs to be awake to push so he can give birth safely. It is our hope that using your bond you can wake him, nothing we have done has worked. His waters have broken already."

Arthur looked down at his omega "What do I do?" He demanded.

"I suggest you lay with him and allow your pheromones to flow, maybe you can reach him that way, and you do have the strongest of bonds" Gaius told Arthur.

"Leave us! I will call if I need you" Arthur instinctively knew this should be a private moment and not one for witnesses. When the two healers looked at one another and didn't make any effort to leave Arthur turned on them, his protective instincts now working overtime. He has an omega and a child to protect. "LEAVE!"

The two men left after making the King promise to call should Merlin waken. Arthur stripped off down to his smalls and got into bed with Merlin gently pulling the omega into his arms. He made sure there was as much body contact as he could between them. Then he started to rub gently against his omega marking the pale man with his scent. Occasionally he could feel the contractions but still Merlin showed no signs of waking. Arthur took Merlin's face between his hands and kissed him with tenderness "Little Hawk I need you to wake up our baby needs you to help get born"

The pheromones in the room where overwhelming as Arthur forced as many out as he could, enveloping his omega in his scent and love. "I need you little one, you must wake, let me see your beautiful eyes." He pulled Merlin as close as he dared, taking great care not to hurt him further or put strain on his healing wounds. "I am not angry with you, you broke your word but you saved so many lives. But I beg of you not at the cost of your own or the baby" he stroked Merlin's face then put a hand on the swollen abdomen.

"Be patient little one your papa is very tired, I need to wake him up for you, he loves you very much so I know he will open his eyes when he knows how much we both need him" Arthur could feel the baby move inside Merlin as well as the contractions as they built up.

With his firm Alpha voice he commanded his husband "Wake up sleepily head, you can sleep again later for as long as you want, but I order you to wake up now!" the order was ruined by the note of pleading in Arthur's voice.

As he hugged Merlin he heard a small voice "sleepy,goway"

Arthur beamed his delight "Merlin" he pulled away enough to look at Merlin's face the eyes were mere slits. "No I cannot my little one your baby needs you! He wants to see the world and for that he needs you awake"

Another contraction went through Merlin "urts" he muttered so quietly Arthur could hardly catch him.

"I know sweetheart, but you must wake up, you have been so brave and made sure our child was safe, now you need to help him out" Arthur explained softly "Then you can sleep I promise"

There was a pause, the blonde thought for a moment that Merlin had drifted off again then there he mumbled "sorry"

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I should be cross but I am just so pleased to have you back and our enemy vanquished because of what you did"

Merlin's eyes opened a fraction once more "not that…..lied to..you"

Arthur frowned "Whatever it is it can wait and I promise I forgive you. I need to call the physicians, you will stay awake for me?"

Merlin weakly grasped Arthur's hand and looked into his eyes "bout baby"

That made Arthur frown even more "What about baby" his voice now has an edge, what was his omega trying to tell him that couldn't wait. "I can feel the babe moving, it lives"

"two" Merlin gasped "two babies"

Arthur looked at his omega incredulously "What… how… when?"

"Magic told me when I protected….."

"You endangered two babies!" Arthur raised his voice.

Merlin's face screwed up and tears started to fall "orry, bad omega, hate me"

"No Little Hawk never that, we will talk later now we have children to see into the world" with that Arthur called out and Gaius and Iseldir came in with Hunith who was to help, she had acted as a midwife in her village man times. "Merlin is awake, just, he tells me he has twins"

Both physicians raised their eyebrows, Gaius's got lost in his hairline they went so high. Iseldir looked at Arthur "If you could leave us Sire we will call when all is finished."

Arthur glared at him "No I am staying."

Hunith put her hand on the Kings arm "It would be best you left Sire. A birthing room is not the place for an alpha"

Arthur looked at Merlin then the other three "I am staying, I woke him and it is I who will support him through this" he made himself more comfortable in the bed and stroked Merlin's brow. Then impatiently added "Get on with what you have to do"

Hunith looked at her son who was barely conscious but had his eyes open "Do you want your alpha here son?"

Merlin squeezed Arthur hand gently and nodded too tired to talk any more. And so the King of Camelot stayed with his Omega. He found the process worrying and hated seeing Merlin in yet more pain. He said at one stage "I will not allow my omega to have more children"

Hunith laughed "You will sire. Once the birth is over and you hold the babes in your arms all this is forgotten."

It was a gruelling four hours before the first baby was born. Gaius handed the messy babe to Hunith to clean and looked at Arthur and Merlin "A son sires" then he continued to instruct Merlin as the second birth began.

Hunith washed the baby and wrapped him in swaddling an placed him in a cot where Arthur could see him. The King had tears in his eyes as he gazed at his son, looking down at Merlin between contractions he said "He is so beautiful my love"

As the second child was born the process was repeated. Iseldir and Gaius instructing Merlin to expel the placenta. Once that was done Hunith picked up both babies and took them to Merlin "Before you sleep son your babes need their first feed, your milk is different now and they need yours not the wet nurses, then you can sleep"

With Hunith's help and Arthurs support Merlin did as he was bid. Arthur heaping praise and love on his omega. But before the little girl had finished Merlin slipped into an exhausted sleep.

Gaius and Iseldir cleaned the sleeping omega up, he didn't even wake as Arthur lifted him so the bedding could be changed. Once he was once more comfortable in bed Arthur looked at both his children and nervously held them, not quite able to believe he had two children. Worried about Merlin he turned and asked "Will he be alright? That must have been an ordeal on top of his injuries"

"You are right Sire, childbirth is never easy, but Merlin is strong and his magic will have helped him. He will sleep now and hopefully feel better once he wakes" Iseldir told Arthur.

"How long will he sleep?"

"I suspect it will be a couple of days, I believe he will wake to fed the little ones although how much milk he will have is hard to say, But he must rest if he is to fully recover"

Arthur nodded "I will stay with him. Gaius could you please ask Morgana to announce the births, it will give the towns people something positive after what they have gone through. And ask the Princess Morgana and Leon to run things for me until Merlin is awake once more."

Hunith grinned "Sire I don't think the Princess will be kept out from seeing her nephew and niece, will you allow a short visit? I know she is waiting outside and has been since she found out what was happening. Then we will take the little ones to the nursery so they don't disturb you"

"Let her in if you must, but leave the children here, I know Merlin will rest more soundly with then close"

It was hardly a minute later when as sparkly eyed Morgana was peering in the cribs at the babies, as they were asleep she resisted the temptation to pick them up. Then she looked at Arthur and Merlin, in a quiet voice she said "Leon says he hopes you don't expect this to be a new fashion, he has no wish to see me give birth." Then she glared at Arthur "I hope you have no intention of shouting t Merlin about what happened? He has given you two beautiful children after all"

Arthur looked at Merlin, whose head was resting on his chest. "Never, he is the most perfect omega"

Morgana looked at Hunith who was still in the room "You heard that Hunith"

"I did my dear, but your brother has been very supportive, I don't think Merlin could have managed without him, not in the condition he is in." she paused "Come let's leave them to rest." looking at her son in law she smiled "I will come back with a drink for you and something in case Merlin wakes. But call when he does and I will make sure he has broth. George can bring it, he's hanging around like a mother hen"


	11. Chapter 11

It was as predicted several days before Merlin was properly awake and even then he was exhausted, but so happy to have given his alpha two children. He explained that until he had put the protection spell on himself he had not realised. The girl was much smaller than her brother so that explained why the physicians hadn't picked up on it. Arthur spent as much time as he could with Merlin in the first weeks. It wasn't until Merlin was properly awake that the babies were named. Arthur refused to name them until he was. Even though they had picked out names for both a boy and girl beforehand.

The Prince was to be Balinor Arthur after Merlin's father and Arthur himself, even Merlin though he had never met him. Hunith had no idea if he was still alive but assumed no as Merlin could command Kilgarrah. She had told both men all about him and why he had left Hunith not even knowing he was to be a father. Arthur refused to give his son Uther's name. Saying "It is enough that he is a Pendragon" The Princess was to Ygraine Hunith after Arthur's mother and Merlin's own mother.

Not only did the children have all the knights as honorary Uncles but also George, who was besotted with them. Arthur found it hard to believe that the previously very correct servant had changed so much. Gwen joined Morgana as an honorary Aunty. Arthur grinned at Merlin at the antics of their friends. "Wait until Ygraine is old enough to court, heaven help the men who try!"

Merlin smiled sweetly "I feel more worried about Balinor, I fear Gwaine will lead him astray"

Arthur and Merlin did have a long talk once Merlin was better about what happened and the risks Merlin had taken not only with his own life but also the babies. Arthur tried to extract a oath that Merlin would never do such a thing again. But Merlin refused. "I am your consort, your people are mine. If I can save them or you I will always do so. You are my alpha and worth more to me than myself."

Arthur called him a self-sacrificing fool and sulked for days but in the end gave in. He couldn't stay cross with his Little Hawk for long. Word of their victory and Merlin's role in it spread over the land and it wasn't long before the vision of a united Albion became much closer.

Arthur and Merlin asked Kilgarrah where he had put the cup of life and the Great Dragon had smiled enigmatically "That is for me to know" he told them "If it is needed I can fetch it." Then he looked at Merlin "I have recently heard of a dragon's egg and I intend to collect it."

Merlin was overjoyed at the thought, he wanted to go with Kilgarrah but with two young children he couldn't. Kilgarrah failed to also mention that the same story also mentioned a Dragonlord He had reason to believe it was Balinor. Kilgarrah had never been convinced that his dragonlord was dead, even though Merlin could clearly command him. He believed that it was Merlin's power and his father's distance that made it possible. He hoped to not only have another dragon in the world but also reunite Hunith and Balinor and allow the male omega to get to know his father. But there was no point in encouraging what could be false hope. So he flew off keeping his counsel about his thoughts.

Part three to follow one day.


End file.
